Story of Your Life
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: After the death of her parents and her own attempted suicide, Emma Graysen is forced by her sister to move from her big Midwest city to an even bigger one- London. She happens to move right across the hall from our favorite YouTubers. A Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil phanfiction. Not as stereotypical as it sounds. M for self harm, attempted suicide, language and sexy time
1. They're dead

**Hey people. Sorry for not updating in a month. I hadn't realized that it had been a month until someone told be that it would a month tomorrow and I was like 'oh fuck, I need to get my shit together'**

**And here were are now.**

**Ok, so three things. One, Emma's actually 20 Two, this takes place in January and Three, I deleted the prologue and ch 1 because they suck and I'm starting the story in a different place than where I was going to.  
**

**Cool. I don't own anything.  
**

**...  
**

* * *

The plane had stopped minutes ago. People, mostly British people, rushed to get their things and get off the plane as fast as they could.

I, on the other hand, I remained sitting in my seat and stared out of the window.

I really didn't want of get off that plane.

Outside of that plane was full of British people. British people, with British names, British accents and British customs I didn't know.

I don't belong here. I don't belong in England, especially not London.

I wanted to go home, but home no longer existed. Home is where my parents where.

And they're dead.

"Emma? Come on love, we need to go." Maddie said to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I said nothing. I haven't really spoken that much in the last two weeks.

"I know this is hard, but we need to get off that plane. The pilot is not just going to let us stay here."

Well maybe they would. Maybe they would take me back to Omaha. I highly doubt they were going back to America, but maybe they would make an exception.

An exception for the girl with dead parents, a broken smile and scars from a battle that she lost (or won, depending on if you're an optimist or pessimist)

Maddie scooted past me to get the carry ons and put her curly hair in a ponytail before reaching for the compartment.

I usually found Maddie's hair beautiful, but today, I just found it obnoxious. Who really needs that much hair?

I stared out the window for a couple more seconds before sighing and standing up. Maddie forced a smile and got our stuff out of the overhead and handed me my red and black polka dot carry on. I threw it around my body, careful not to hit my right arm too aggressively. The giant red cast on my arm seems like more of a nuisance today than it usually did.

Only four more weeks.

Maddie guided me through the aisle; her behind me and her fiancé in front.

The flight attendants said some stuff to us on the way out the plane, but I just kept walking.

...

* * *

The whole thing was a blur. I just know that we claimed English citizenship and it made my heart hurt.

I wasn't English. I never would be. I was American and damn proud of it.

Maddie held my hand the entire time, I don't know why she did but her hands were cold just like mom's and it made me sad.

Madeline looked exactly like mom, and it made me mad that she got to look so beautiful and sad that she had to look like her. I wonder if she gets sad when she looks in the mirror, seeing as she had the same brown curry hair, nose and jaw line. The only difference between Maddie and mom was Maddie has hazel eyes, dad's grin and freckles and she was taller.

Mom had blue eyes and a soft smile.

I miss it.

I use to be upset that I didn't look like Maddie. The perfect mix between mom and dad. I looked nothing like them to the point where it was easy to tell that I was adopted.

Blond stick straight hair with brown eyes so dark that you couldn't see the pupils. While Maddie had her obnoxious curls, I had my obnoxious height. I'm 5'10".

But now, I don't know if I could stand it if I even resembled my mother. It would break my heart. I wouldn't be able to look in a mirror without picking out the details that reminded me of her.

Maddie only let go of my hand when I had to grab my suitcase. I would have grabbed both of mine, but having a cast makes doing anything nearly impossible.

Jack, Maddie's fiancé, took my other bag.

Maddie and Jack led the way through the confusing and crowded airport, while I stared at the ground and counted my steps.

Somehow, we managed to get a taxi. Jack shoved the bags into the trunk and opened the door for Maddie.

I wondered if that happened a lot in England. Were men here just really polite or was it just him?

After a few seconds of looking back and forth at each other, I sighed and got in before Maddie.

Jack told the taxi driver the address of their, _our_¸ apartment.

Was I even allowed to call this place ours? I had no idea how long I was even going to be in this arrangement. I was technically an adult, I could leave anytime, but to where?

Where the hell was home?

Home was where I felt safe to be who I was.

Home was where there were always cookies available.

Home was where my grandpa read me the jokes out of the paper.

Home was where it was always bright and happy.

Home was where my parents were.

They're dead.

Does that mean that home suddenly disappears?

I guess it does.

...

* * *

None of us spoke the entire ride.

All 30 minutes of it.

I stared out the window the whole time. Buildings and parks, people and pets rushing past made my head hurt a little.

In the end, when the taxi stopped, Maddie jumped to get out and the driver with the bushy mustache and hair that strangely resembled George Harrison's hair from the early 60's popped the trunk and Maddie hauled things out of the trunk. Jack started to pay the driver.

I, once again, did nothing and stared out the window at my new home.

There was absolutely nothing remotely remarkable about the building. Just a tall building with tall neighbors. Nothing you wouldn't see in any other big city setting.

I want my house back.

My house with the big tree in the back yard perfect for climbing and the porch that wrapped all the way around the house.

My house with the scary basement and sunny kitchen.

My house.

Mine.

Maddie tapped at the window and signaled for me to come out. As much as I wanted to cross my arms and shake my head, I got out of the George Harrison's impersonators taxi and almost slammed the door.

My sister flinched and paused. I knew she wanted to say something, but she sighed sadly and kept went back to taking our bags out of the trunk.

I wondered what she was thinking about. I wondered if she blamed the accident on me as much as I did.

I wondered if she secretly hated me as much as I thought.

My doctor would tell me that that's just my anxiety talking, but he wasn't here to tell me that.

"Um, just take your carry on and go on up. Jack and I will take everything else." She muttered and went back to taking the stuff out.

Normally, I would help her. Our, well, mostly my, bags were really heavy. But all I wanted to do was cry for a long time and sleep.

I shuffled to the front door and opened it with my left hand, barley able to with how heavy it was. After wondering for a couple seconds, I found the elevator (I should get use to saying 'lift') and pressed the 'up' button. It seemed to having taken forever and I contemplated several times just walking, but walking up 15 flights of stairs just sounded like hell.

When the elevator finally arrived, I walked in and sighed, pressing the button for my floor. This was possibly the first time I had been alone in a week, whether it had been my family harassing me or doctors. I turned and sort of jumped like I saw a ghost, but it was just a reflection of me. I could have passed for a ghost. I had probably lost 10 or 15 pounds from the lack of eating. My hair was dull and flat. There were dark circles around my eyes. My entire face was paler than usually, not the normal pale but the sickly pale.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I peaked my head around and looked for sign of life.

There was none.

After leaving the elevator, I turned around several times to find the hall that lead to the different apartments.

It made me dizzy.

I started walking down the hall, trying to find my door.

I didn't belong here.

I wanted to cry.

I slumped to the floor after finding my door and cried.

And cried.

And cried some more.

I hadn't cried in front of anyone. I forced myself not to cry in front of people. I didn't know why, but I just did. I made myself not cry in front of others.

It had finally fucked me over

Crying was ugly. It made people ugly. Your face gets red and hot, tears streaming down for face. The noises that came from people while they were sobbing is one of the worst sounds ever.

It's the sound of pure sadness.

_Calm down Emma. You're on the verge of a panic attack_. I told myself. Control your anxiety so it doesn't control you.

_Fuck off_. I told myself. I deserved this. I deserved this one moment of coming undone. I didn't cry at the funeral. I earned this one moment of sobbing in front of my apartment door in London.

_I earned this_.

"Are you ok?"

* * *

**Hey, so you like? The whole story is defiantly not going to written like this, I don;t even know how I wrote like this.**

**I really just want to thank all the people who favorited, reviewed and author and story alerted. It really means a lot to me.  
**

**Also, suggestions and critiques are welcomed and in fact, encouraged.  
**

**I'll try to make my updates a lot more frequent.  
**

**Thanks! Review!  
**


	2. First meetings are awkward

**'Ello. Long time no see. I apologize for my shit not being together enough to write.**

**Sorry, this is kind of a boring chapter. I really didn't want to make this meeting any thing special, because most meetings aren't. I am striving to make this as realistic as possible. **

**I own Emma, her sister Maddie and Abby, but that's about it.**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand.

Great, my new neighbor caught me in the middle of sobbing/almost having a panic attack.

Great. Just fucking stupendous.

If I had my way, I would just stare at the floor until this guy got too uncomfortable and would leave, but social norms say I should at least introduce myself to my new neighbor, and the thing about social norms is that they demand to be met, or you're a fucking weirdo.

Be a fucking weirdo, or introduce myself? Be normal or be all mourny?

Since I want to at least try to be normal for the duration of my stay in England, I proceed to look up, the bright lights stinging my eyes.

A tall brunette with brown eyes stood staring at me. He was wearing some really weird printed shirt that looked like different pieces sown together. He probably would be really cute, if he wasn't wearing that stupid shirt.

His stare made me feel uncomfortable.

He held out his left hand, and then probably realized that I had a giant cast and switched hands. , I took it. He pulled me up too fast and he had to grab my shoulders to keep me from falling over, which would have been just dandy if I had. Cry and fall in front of my new neighbor, all within a short 30 seconds of meeting him?

Sad thing is, that sounds like something that would happen to me.

"Dan Howell." He smiled awkwardly.

I rocked back and forth and stared at the floor. I wasn't really in the mood for making any friends.. I really just want to sleep and finish crying and probably Tumble some. "Emma Graysen."

"Well Emma, since you have an American accent, I think that it would be fair to assume that you're from America." I nodded. "And since you're in front of Maddie's door, I assume that you are also somehow related to her."

He was going serious Sherlock on me and he was speaking extremely properly. Is this how all British people are? Sherlocky and proper?

I hope not. That would get really annoying really fast.

I looked up from the floor and in the general direction of the elevator, waiting for Maddie to get upstairs so I could stop this awkward small talk thing. I just wanted to sleep for the rest of…well, ever. "I'm her sister. I'm moving in with her." He nodded and then looked at the floor, most likley trying to come up with something to say. When he figured it out, he looked back up at me.

"So what happened to your arm?" He asked.

What do you tell people? All the people that had seen me in the last two weeks already knew what happened and they didn't have to ask why I had a cast. Do I tell the entire thing or just say I was in a car accident?

I'm way too awkward for my own good. It would one day be the death of me.

"I, um, was in a car accident." I mumbled, rocking back and forth on my heel, taking great interest in the floor.

I heard a distant elevator ding and hoped and prayed that it was Maddie. As sweet as this guy was being, I really wasn't up for any type of social interaction, even with attractive British men. Footsteps started up and so did the rolling of luggage.

Never have I been so happy to have my sister rescue me from people.

"Hey Ems, sorry, I should have-" She came around the corner and stopped when she saw me actually conversing with others. "-given you the keys." Maddie said after a few seconds of silence and quizzical glances from me to Dan. "Hello Dan." He nodded in her general direction in response. Jack trotted up behind her a few seconds later, rolling two really heavy bags. Both were mine.

Maddie walked over to the door and unlocked it, then grabbing her bag and walked in her- I guess our -apartment.

I forced a smile at Dan before slinging my bag back over my shoulder. Jack went in before me and Maddie and after a few seconds of looking back and forth between each other and the door, Maddie finally gave in a walked in before me. I smirked a little, before remembering that I was suppose to be depressed, causing my smirk to drop. I started walking in the apartment, careful for my broken arm, even though I was in no danger of smacking it on the door frame in any way.

"Nice meeting you Emma." Dan called after me.

I stopped in the threshold of the apartment, turned and gave him the most sincere smile I could muster, which really wasn't much to be honest. "You too."

And then shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Well hello there, my people. Sorry for the boring chapter. Most meetings are boring, as you would know from all the people that you have met in your lifetime. I'll try to make the next chapter full of zombies and stormtroopers (sorry, I just read The Fault in Our Stars)**

**Until next time, my darlings!**


	3. This girl is strange

**This chapter is pretty much the last chapter in Dan's POV. I starting writing the next chapter for Emma, but I want to post something tonight and that will take me a couple more days to write. Plus, someone wanted more Dan, so here it is. **

**Cool. I own nothing.**

* * *

Dan's POV

"DAAAAN. YOU NEED TO GO GET THE MAIL!" Phil called from the kitchen.

"I'm playing! You go get it!" I yelled back from the lounge. I was in the middle of trying to beat a boss.

"I'M BUSY!" He yelled back at me. I groaned and got off the couch, trotting into the kitchen to see what he was 'busy' with.

Phil was literally in the middle of buttering toast.

He turned around and grinned "Oh hey." He took a bite out of the toast "Want some?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not going to get the mail." I turned back around and starting walk out.

"I'm busy!" he yelled with food still in his mouth.

I turned back around and wined "You're eating toast!"

"Yeah but if I leave, then my toast will get cold and it will taste weird and then I would have to throw it away and then start over again and then I-"

"Ok, ok, whatever." I cut him off, shoving a hand out. 'I'll get it.". Getting mail was far better than listening to him rant.

Phil started doing one of his happy dances, and in the process of doing the dance he dropped the toast that was in his hand. The buttered side fell to the ground, and Phil's face went from happiness to confusion to sadness in about 3 seconds.

You can say whatever you want about Phil Lester, but you can never say that he wasn't graceless as fuck.

Well, I can't really talk. I fell up an escalator.

I stifled a laugh, shook my head and turned around and started walking towards the front door.

After opening and stepping out said door, I realized that there was a sobbing girl right across the hall. I stood there for a second, kinda processing that there was a girl crying. I closed the door, hoping she would hear the noise and be aware of my presence, and when she didn't I decided to go for the old fashion approach.

"Um, are you ok?" Wow, ok, I did not mean to say that as awkwardly as I did, I swear. Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice and she started wiping her face with her hand, which is when I realized she had a giant cast on her right arm.

She mumbled something I didn't understand and I just nodded, pretending that I heard her. She was staring at the floor and I just looked at her, waiting for her to kick my ass or yell at me or, even worse, cry to me. I can't handle it when girls cry. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she looked up at me, well, more like looked me up and down, but not in the checking you out way, more like in the sizing you up way. She had really pale skin, like she was sick or something, around her eyes were all black and purple like she hadn't slept in days. She had really dark eyes and light blonde hair that was thrown into a messy ponytail of some sort. She had her lip pierced, that weird cheek bone piercing and her ears were pierced at least 5 times.

Honestly? She looked like hell.

I held out my left hand for her, but then realized that she had a cast on her right hand, so I switched hands for her. She looked at me like I was crazy for a second, but then grabbed my hand. Either I overestimated how hard it would be to pull her up or she was helping herself up, because she almost was catapulted into a wall. I grabbed her shoulders to steady her and smiled awkwardly at her. She blinked and started staring at the floor again. She was really tall for a girl, only a couple inches taller than me. I let go of her and she backed away into the door opposite of mine.

This girl was strange, the good way/bad way part was undecided.

"Dan Howell." I said, introducing myself, mostly hoping to get more of a feel of this girl. She was interesting.

"Emma Graysen." She said in an American accent while rocking back and forth.

"Well Emma, since you have an American accent, I think that it would be fair to assume that you're from America." she nodded. "And since you're in front of Maddie's door, I assume that you are also somehow related to her."

She looked up from the floor and looked off in the direction of the lift. She then looked back at me and said "I'm her sister. I'm moving in with her." She looked nothing like Maddie, so one of them is defiantly adopted. I nodded and looked to the ground, trying to come up with something to say.

"So what happened to your arm?" I asked, wanting to know as much about her in as little time as possible.

She looked back down at the floor, rocking again and biting her lip. She mumbled something about a car accident and I nodded once again. I wanted to ask her if she found English floors to be exotic or something, but seeing as I found her crying a few minutes ago I didn't want to be mean, so I didn't ask.

Noises that sounded distinctly like the lift and roller luggage filled the air. Emma looked almost relieved, hell, she was almost smiling. It looked like she hadn't smiled for a long time.

"Hey, Ems, sorry I should have-" Maddie rounded the corner with two huge suitcases and stopped dead, locking eyes with Emma. She looked really confused. And tired. She looked at me with scrunched eyebrows. "-given you the keys." She said slowly as if she was trying to comprehend her sister talking to someone. "Hello Dan." She said in an overly polite way. I wasn't sure what to do so I just nodded. Her husband/boyfriend that I never learned the name of came around and stopped behind Maddie.

To be perfectly honest, the only reason why I learned Maddie's name was because she's really hot and I don't want to refer her as 'that one hot girl from across the hall'.

Emma grabbed her carry on that I didn't even know was on the floor. Maddie unlocked their door and whatever his name is walked in, carrying 2 suitcases that were even bigger than the ones Maddie had, and that was saying something. Maddie and Emma stood there staring at each other before Maddie huffed and walked inside. Emma almost smiled again, but it dropped as quickly as it arrived. She started walking in the apartment.

"Nice meeting you Emma." I called out after her. She stopped where she was, which was right under the door frame.

"You too." She said with her half smile again.

After she shut the door, I just stood there in shock.

_Who was that girl?_

Completely forgetting about the post, I walked back into my apartment, where Phil was sitting on the sofa, still eating toast. Phil looked at my empty hands, confusion written on his face.

"Where's the mail? I was supposed to be getting something in the post." He said with a sad face.

"Yeah, I forgot, sorry." I said, zoned out.

"What do you mean you forgot?" Phil questioned, laughing at the end.

"I need to go look up someone." I said, completely ignoring his questions and heading for the stairs.

"Who?"

I turned back around and looked at him "Emma Graysen."

* * *

**Please forgive me in advance for all the vocab that will be weird in Dan's POV. I'm not British, so I don't know what the British say. I'm American. Sorry. Forgive me and my ignorance. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, it's whatevs to me. **

**QUESTIONTIME!: Who was your first OTP?**

**I think mine was probs Hermione and Draco. Not even gonna lie, I still ship it. **

**Next time: The week after Emma arrives in London. Will feature anything and everything I manage to pull out of my ass.**

**OK. Bye. Review. **


End file.
